Icy Guard
Icy Guard is a handsome, fluffy, ambitious, aggressive towards enemies, protective, long-haired, quick-footed, intelligent, somewhat antisocial, snowy-white tom with a bright pink nose, long claws and fangs, a bushy, fluffy tail, and pale, intense, frosty, shining, bright, icy-blue eyes. ''Description; Appearance; : Icy Guard has thick, long white fur that's pure white. It's very fluffy, complete with a bushy tail that seems even fluffier than the rest of him. His nose is a striking bright pink, and he has noticeably long claws and fangs. Icy Guard's eyes are pale ice-blue, and many cats are surprised to find he has no hearing issues as a result. Health; Physical Health; : Info. Mental Health; : Info. Personality; : Icy Guard is extremely ambitious, and is determined to become a Council member one day. He will do anything aside from killing or injuring a Clanmate to become a leader figure. He is fiercely loyal, wishing to protect his Clanmates, especially his sister Snowy Wish, at all costs. : Icy Guard is very aggressive in battle due to his protective nature, though sometimes his aggression gets the best of him. He actually attempted to fight Robin, Snowy Wish's mate, because he was that protective of her. He fears becoming like his father, Angelo. Skills and Abilities; : Info. Life; Backstory; : Ice was born as a rogue to Angelo and Blitzii, though only Blitzii knew Angelo was the father. He had a single sister, named Snow. : He discovers who his father is on accident, overhearing his mother panicking about Angelo finding them. : As Angelo was beginning to track them down, Blitzii decided to give her kits up to save them from him. She left them near EchoClan camp before running in hopes to lead Angelo away from them. They were found and brought into the Clan with the names Icekit and Snowkit, and Roseflight offered to care for them until they were apprenticed. : The kits blend in with EchoClan very well, though Icekit has a hard time making friends. Eventually, however, a kit named Yarrowkit, kit of Moonstar and Thornwhisker, manages to befriend him. : Icekit and Snowkit are named apprentices, Icepaw and Snowpaw. His mentor is Windclaw. In RP; EchoClan; : Icepaw trains hard with his sister, and eventually the two are named warriors with the names Iceguard and Snowwish. : Eventually, however, EchoClan falls apart with the sudden death of Moonstar. Iceguard and Snowwish follow Ravenwing and a few others, becoming loners as they figure out a place to settle down. : Soon enough, the group discovers MemoryClan, and they talk to the Council to join, who accept them quickly. MemoryClan; : While joining MemoryClan, Iceguard decides to rename himself Icy Guard, feeling his regular Clan name no longer fits him. : Icy Guard soon becomes mates with Yarrow, formerly Yarrowsky. : He receives his first Padawan, Echosight. : During the battle against the dogs Anakin unleashed on the Clan, he fights alongside Snowy Wish, walking away from the battle with various bites and scratches, but nothing serious with proper treatment. Family; 'Mate;' : Yarrow; Living, Healer of MemoryClan. 'Father;' : Angelo; Living, rogue. 'Mother;' : Blitzii; Status unknown, most likely deceased. 'Sister;' : Snowy Wish; Living, Knight of MemoryClan. Trivia; * Icy Guard resents his father greatly, and wishes to kill him to protect other cats from his wrath. This is one of the few cases, however, that he would be willing to kill a cat. * He will not develop wings, and will be jealous of Snowy Wish. Quotes; "Quote" -'''Name to name' InsertClan RPG ''Names; * Rogue kit; Ice * Clan kit; Icekit * Apprentice; Icepaw * Warrior; Iceguard * Loner; Iceguard * Knight; Icy Guard Education; 'Mentor(s);' : Windclaw; Status unknown. 'Padawan(s);' : Echosight; Living, Padawan of MemoryClan. Images; Character Pixels; Life Image;'' Category:Kit Category:Kits Category:Rouge Category:Tom Category:Toms Category:Apprentice Category:Cat Category:Cats Category:Cats of Clans Category:Clan Cats Category:Clan Cat Category:Cats of EchoClan Category:Living Character Category:Living Charcter Category:Warrior Category:Loner Category:Cats of MemoryClan Category:Knight Category:Luna's Roleplay Characters Category:Luna's Roleplay Cats